1. Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to a baseball batting practice aid, and more specifically to a baseball hitting aid comprising a rigid handle, a woven fabric as a shaft, and a weighted head.
2. Background
Conventionally to practice hitting a baseball, a baseball player may have a pitcher throw batting to the baseball player or the baseball player may practice hitting the baseball off a tee. When a baseball player practices hitting the baseball off of the tee, a coach may view the baseball player's swing technique and mechanics. Based on the coach's outlook of the baseball player's technique for swinging the bat, the coach may make recommendations to the baseball player on how to improve the baseball player's swing.
However, circumstances may arise where the coach is not present to view the baseball player's technique for swinging the bat, the coach may not have the requisite knowledge about baseball to make recommendations on the baseball player's swing, or the baseball player may not be able to adjust his swing based on the coach's recommendations to improve the baseball player's swing.
Accordingly, needs exists for a baseball hitting aid that that will effectively and efficiently improve a baseball player's swing, where the baseball player may be able to utilizing the hitting aid if the baseball player uses a proper swing technique to hit the baseball.